Generation 4 Timeline
The Timeline of events for Twitch Plays Pokemon Platinum. The run began at 4AM GMT on May 3rd, 2014. 'Episode 1 - A Dark New Hero.' Major Events: 'The Second Great PC War -0d 11:06:45 - Platinum is now up on the stream, playing alongside Pokemon Stadium 2. Let the Hype commence! -0d 02:16:30 - Stream goes down temporarily, just an update to the betting system to allow the bets to scroll. -0d 00:30:00 - Stream down again, extended downtime this time. Chat riot is interspersed with comments supporting Lucas as the Protagonist. -0d 00:27:00 - Stream goes totally offline, returns about 30 seconds later. According to IRC user Dracyoshi, Start and Y were disabled at this time. 0d 00:00:00 - And here... we... go. 00:01:00 - Stuck at the controls instructions. Welcome back to TPP. 00:03:54 - Finally onto the main introduction. 00:06:40 - We finally select a Boy named Nqpppnl... immediately people are coming up with perverted nicknames. Rival was named Pearl. 00:35:00 - Pearl nearly gets us killed by going into the grass without a Pokemon. Thankfully Professor Rowan arrives to give us Pokemon. We select a Chimchar, the PC is pleased. 00:54:00 - We are guilt triped by Rowan and Dawn about our almost inevitable release of Chimchar, then elect to not nickname Chimchar. We receive the TM for Return, and get a tour of town. 00:55:00 - Stream goes down, returns with noticably less lag. 01:24:25 - Napoleon catches a Starly as his first pokemon besides Chimchar! 01:26:59 - Napoleon strikes again! Catching a BIDOOF!!! 01:31:38 - Napoleon comes one step closer to an army of Bidoof, catching a second one. He can also now mate the Bidoof. 01:39:47 - Dawn arrives and decides we need to learn how to catch Bidoof. Thanks, Dawn. 01:41:40 - Dawn's lessons pay off, we catch a THIRD Bidoof! 01:43:25 - After wasting three Pokeballs on it, we catch a full-health Shinx. The Party is now complete! 01:46:19 - And another Shinx captured, we are now sending Pokemon to the PC. 01:55:10 - Chimchar hits level 9, learns Taunt. Chimchar now leads the party by 6 levels (Bidoof #1, #3, and Shinx are all level 3) 02:17:57 - Hello again PC, our old Friend. 02:29:26 - Finally escape the PC. Party contains: Chimchar, Oreo (Bidoof #1) 03:05:00 - Budew captured. Its name shall never be pronounced outside of a Lovecraft novel. 03:20:23 - Budew earns its place in the party by defeating Pearl. 03:31:05 - Chimchar faints for the first time. 03:37:40 - Once again Budew ruins a chance to white out. This time stalling long enough to catch a Zubat. 03:44:47 - A new Shinx joins the team! 03:49:16 - Kricketot is captured! Party is once more full! 03:50:59 - Four Bidoof! This one goes to the PC, depsite being the highest leveled one yet. 03:53:44 - And another Starly! This updator is starting to actually get worn out from the constant work. 03:55:09 - Level 5 Zubat captured. 03:58:22 - Level 6 Bidoof captured. 04:05:25 - Final Pokeball used. Level 4 Starly captured! 05:34:00 - Oreo the Bidoof released, new record for fastest 1st release. 12:00:00 (approx.) - The Prophecy is complete, Chimchar released. 16:47:50 - Still attempting to recover the party from the PC... 17:20:00 - Teach Rock Smash to Bidoof. Still no Budew in the party. 18:49:00 - Released a level 3 Bidoof, reportedly Satan-Bidoof. Bloody Saturday is real. 19:18:39 - Party currently contains Level 3 Sinx, Level 7 Rock Smash Bidoof. 19:30:00 - Party repairs complete. Contains Level 7 Rock Smash Bidoof , Level 5 Shinx , Level 8 Budew . 23:08:50 - Finally overcoming the loss of Chimchar, the Coal Badge is obtained! 1/8 Badges obtained. 23:33:50 - We meet Professor Rowan again, and he gives us all the guilt about losing Chimchar. Oh, and there were some Team Galactic grunts as well. Dawn tries to double battle with Napoleon, but the Mob's tendency to attack its allies nearly costs them the battle. In the end, Dawn wins for them and Shinx reaches level 10! 'Episode 2 - Napoleon and the Valley of the Wind.... and some Grinding. 00:00:00 - We rejoin our hero on Route 204 trying to grind Bidoof and Sparkle, without much success. Party: Bidoof , Sparkle , Sunbrella . Badges: 1/8. 00:16:45 - Sunbrella spends all her Absorb PP fighting another Budew. Leaving her with only three non-attacks left. This leaves her relying on Poison damage to do any killing. 00:57:30 - Bidoof loses Tackle in favor of Defense Curl. Leaving every Pokemon with just 1 attacking move. 01:30:00 - Napoleon reaches Sandgem Town. Immediately checkpoints at the center. It should be noted Sandgem requires you to go the exact opposite way the Mob needs to go. 2:18:37 - Napoleon finally reaches Floraroma Town. 3:35:35 - Napoleon continues wandering around near Floraroma Town. Grinding his party, and beating a few Team Galactic grunts. 13:08:00 - Galactic Commander Mars is finally defeated after at least 5 attempts. Valley Windworks freed. 13:50:00 - Eterna Forest entered, welcome to the long grind with free heals. 16:40:45 - Still grinding Eterna Forest. Bidoof has reached level 19, Budew failed to evolve by level 25 and lost Giga Drain, Shinx is level 17. 17:41:50 - Shinx hits level 18, our whole party is now able to evolve. B spammers ensure we don't, though. 17:57:40 - Bidoof reaches level 21, not only failing to learn Hyper Fang but also failing to evolve... again. 18:41:00 - After being frozen for several hours, Pokemon Stadium officially crashes. Returning a few moments later, functional. 18:43:20 - Shinx spammed bite to kill Chansey, and Napoleon finally has his first white out in the Eterna Forest. 19:00:00 - Back at Eterna Forest. The grind resumes... 20:00:00 - Eterna Forest beaten. 21:04:00 - First battle in Gardenia's Gym. Bidoof dies fast, Budew levels but fails to evolve. 21:36:00 - Gardenia engaged. Let's see how Shinx does solo. 21:36:32 - Blacks out to Gardenia, turns out Shinx doesn't do well solo. 21:45:50 - The Pokemon on our watch begin to fly around the screen. It's rather entertaining. 21:48:00 - EXP Share obtained. Begin countdown to toss. 22:06:15 - Shinx levels up, replaces Bite with.... Roar... 22:44:40 - Shinx continues to prove it needs no Bite to bark. Defeating Gardenia to obtain the Forest Badge. Budew tries to evolve, but for likely the last time today it fails. Badges earned: 2/8. 23:07:25 - We meet Pearl again and encounter Cyrus again. He seems to wanna leave very fast. 23:09:20 - Obtained Cut. Wanna bet who we teach it to? 23:38:48 - Bidoof learns Grass Knot over Growl. Then learns Cut over it immediately. 23:43:50 - Welcome to the VS. Recorder. 'Episode 3 - We've done this "No Plan" thing before, and we've become exceedingly good at it.' 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero lost on Route 205, with the Voices trying desperately to figure out what they want to do about the party. Party: Bidoof , Sparkle , Sunbrella . Badges: 2/8. 00:13:20 - Enter the Galactic Base, and meet Inspector Spacetime... er.... Looker. 00:22:40 - A 1HP Shinx solos a Team Galactic Grunt. Finest moment of the run so far. Shinx does it again the very next floor. 00:31:30 - Shinx goes 3/3 against Galactic Grunts at 1 HP. Levels, and nearly evolves. The B spam does not stop, even at night. 00:58:30 - Galactic Commander Jupiter engaged! 01:01:40 - Jupiter absolutely destroys us. 01:11:30 - Command input grinds to a near hault as everyone pauses to debate how to defeat Jupiter. 02:00:00 - After another loss to Jupiter, chat descends into an extended period of chaos and anger. Before finally deciding to kill Rotom as a way to hopefully grind the team and evolve them. 02:17:00 - Much debate continues in chat between those interested in catching Rotom versus killing it. Also much political debate about who is a dictator and who isn't. 02:45:00 - Extended downtime, according to streamer Twtich wasn't letting him connect. Comes up a minute or two later. Team Red won that Pokemon Stadium match. 02:55:50 - We're buying Pokeballs for our Pokemon hunt. Will we go for Rotom? Or back to Mt.Cornet for Gibble and Ponyta? 03:24:00 - Captured Bronzor, level 14. The party is looking more colorful now. 03:29:00 - Caught Male Zubat, level 14, no Nickname. Chat is not pleased by this as it almost guarantees another PC trip. 03:32:00 - Caught a Female Bidoof, nppmwB9(diamond)Im is it's nickname. Level 14. Now a PC trip is guaranteed. 03:35:27 - Another Bronzor captured. This one is given the nickname 0♪ 03:39:00 - Male Chingling, no nickname. 03:47:40 - Level 13 Male Meditite, Nickname is once again a mess of characters. 03:49:29 - Level 14 Female Zubat. More characters in the nickname. 03:58:00 - Back in Eterna City. There's a general feeling of impending doom. 14:09:40 - Much wandering and several black outs later, we're back at Jupiter. 14:15:18 - Confirmed, we are still not ready to beat Sailor Jupiter. 14:40:00 - Jupiter engaged again. The general strategy seems to be "Either we get lucky, or we grind for hours." 14:46:00 - Jupiter once again destroys the party. Even with a paralyzed Skuntank. 15:59:00 - Sunbrella evolves to level 30, doesn't evolve. 10 more levels until it outlevels the last STAB move it will learn as Roselia. In other news, we're grinding Eterna Forest again. 16:04:00 - Caught Buneary, lvl 13, female, no nickname. 16:20:00 - Caught a Gastly! Level 17, Female 16:35:00 - Caught another Gastly! Level 17, female, named NPZPSOAV45 16:39:00 - Caught another Gastly! Level 14, female, named 1♂_('_ 16:54:00 - Caught a Budew! Level 12, Male, named S_____AE♀♀ 17:42:00 - We return to Jupiter and promptly get our butts handed to us. 18:32:57 - Obtained the TM for Thief. Also, there's several different groups trying to use the Bag. 20:57:30 - We're just wandering around the Mansion, grinding. Bidoof , Sunbrella , and Sparkles are all down. Now we're grinding Bronzor . 21:04:28 - Clutch Bronzor victory brings it a level, and replaces Imprison with Extrasensory. 22:01:00 - Still grinding. Fun fact, Shinx has now reached the same level as Budew. Both are level 30. 22:46:45 - Shinx is now the highest-leveled 'Mon on the team at 31. Oh, and she failed to evolve again. 23:07:50 - Ruh roh, Raroleon, a Rotom! 23:14:40 - Rotom beats our butt as well. Can we kill nothing in this game? 23:25:00 - With Rotom now gone, Napoleon returns to Galactic HQ to fight Jupiter. Got nothing to lose, we have 0P. 23:39:15 - Sailor Jupitor engaged, is this the run? 22:48:08 - Despite a brave showing by Bidoof , Napoleon blacks out again to Jupiter. Either Bronzor needs more levels, and an attack that isn't Psychic-type, or Shinx needs to evolve into Luxray. Episode 4 - But It's Not Tuesday, Napoleon . 00:00:00 - We Rejoin our Hero in the Eterna Forest... again. With Rotom gone for the night, and Jupiter still an unmovable object, the Voices have descended into a chant of "Evo(lution) or Riot!" Party: Bidoof #1 , Sunbrella , Sparkles , Bronzor , Zubat, Bidoof #2. Badges: 2/8. 01:13:00 - Still rioting, still grinding. It's become so bad the game itself sits untouched for seconds as people argue in chat. 02:28:00 - Almost 24 hours on the dot, Jupiter is beaten by RNG. Chat breathes a sigh of relief, before remembering what lurks ahead of them now... the PC. 03:35:20 - Chat continues working on a plan to give mail to their Pokemon before visiting the PC. Much menuing. 05:02:00 - Farewell Bidoof #1, you will be missed. Oh don't worry, he's not dead. He just wound up being our PC sacrifice to... 05:17:00 - Obtained the accursed Togepi Egg from Cynthia. Happy now? 05:21:00 - Obtained the Bike. We later obtain a cute flag for it. 07:18:00 - Reach Hearthome City 07:51:00 - We enter our required run-ly Contest. Judges do not like nude dancing, so we lose. 08:15:00 - Togepi somehow gains 5 levels in one battle, now level 6. Still not useful, though. 08:34:00 - Enter the Hearthome Gym. It's like stepping into a game of Slender. 08:52:00 - First Fantina Battle? Either way, we black out. 15:18:00 - Still trying to beat Fantina. Oh, and Stadium has broken again. 16:50:00 - We reach Fantina again! And immediately do a 180 and walk straight out. 17:32:00 - Still trying to reach Fantina again. We ALMOST used a rare candy on Budew. 17:37:00 - Thanks in part to X spamming bots, we use a Rare Candy on Sunbrella . ROSELIA GET! 17:50:28 - With the help of the newly-evolved Sunbrella, we smack down Fantina. Relic Badge Get! Badges: 3/8. 18:45:00 - Stadium comes back, Chat tries to enter Roselia into a contest. 18:50:00 - Napoleon, decked out in his Tux, finally enters the contest. They want a natural look, good thing we can't drag accessories. 18:53:00 - Stupid judges don't think nude is natural. Dancing is next. 18:55:00 - Okay dancing didn't go well, Roselia had stage fright. Acting is next! 19:01:00 - Results! Visual: 0pts. Dance: Lowest Points. Acting: Lowest Points. Rank: Last. 19:03:15 - Shinx entered in a Smart Contest. Will update with results. 19:06:00 - That Psyduck was clearly on shrooms. The pagent life, it gets to people. 19:12:30 - Results! Visual: 0pts. Dance: Lowest Points. Acting: Okay Points. Rank: Last. 19:48:00 - The Unown bots are betting all-in on Blue. Blue has an Unown on it. 19:50:52 - Sparkle kindly informs Pearly that our Roselia is better than his. By beating the tar out of his. 20:13:25 - We white out to a double battle. 21:33:00 - Beat a kid dressed as a Pikachu. We were gonna catch him, but we had no balls. Also, it's good to not have to evolve Roselia every level. 21:44:00 - EXP Share on Roselia. Some people are mad, others are just glad we didn't toss it. 21:53:30 - Reached Solaceon Town. Somehow Pearl, who was last seen going the opposite direction of us, beat us. 22:02:45 - Daycare shuffle begins. 23:16:00 - Daycare shuffle still in progress. We have obtained our Eevee for the run. What will it become? Episode 5 - The Day After the Best Day Ever 00:00:00 - We rejoin Napoleon wandering around near Solaceon Town. Having obtained an Eevee from Bebe, the Mob is trying to decide which flavor of Burrito they want this gen. Party: KK Roy , Sparkles , Bronzor , Bidoof #2 , Sunbrella , Eevee . Badges: 3/8. 00:32:28 - Fire Stone obtained. Don't think this solves our Eevee question, though. 00:45:53 - We black out without getting the Water Stone. Is this the end of our stone expedition? 00:53:00 - Togepi hits the required happiness to evolve, and level 12. In an odd twist of fate, one of the "Chat Leaders" is the sole person to enter B+Down and cancel evolution. 00:01:18 - Water Stone get. Our fate now hangs on RNG... 01:43:00 - Still haven't evolved Eevee. We're back at the daycare shuffle. By the way, we seem to have entered the Shadow Realm . All sprites are now pure blackness. 01:52:00 - We chose Flareon. This may end very badly... 02:22:00 - Still Daycare Shuffling. We got the Daycare Checker, though. 02:33:17 - Team seems stable at Togepi, Shinx, Bronzor, Flareon, Bidoof, Roselia. 02:41:47 - Spoke too soon, Togepi traded for Zubat. 02:55:00 - Shinx forgot Spark in favor of Scary Face. This throws plans off the rails for a while. 09:12:00 - We reach the Veilstone Gym. 09:49:00 - Zubat evolves into Golbat! What!? 11:31:00 - Maylene challenged! We black out... Between 14:29 and 14:56 - We had taught Thief so Shinx could attack. Now we overwrote it with Sleep Talk. Shinx is once again screwed. 16:53:00 - Daycare shuffle resumes. Plan seems to be put Shinx in so it can level and learn an attack again? 18:29:00 - Golbat tried to evolve, didn't succeed. But hey, we hit the happiness required. 21:24:30 - We finally engage Maylene again. It took us about 3 hours to solve her puzzle. 21:30:20 - Despite a good start, Machoke's attack is too high and Lucario's speed is too high. We black out. 22:25:00 - Such Explosion, many faints, Grinding. 22:41:00 - Hovering that cursor over the Rare Candy. Such possibiltiy, such risk. 22:51:00 - Used the Rare Candy on Golbat. It ALMOST made it, but the trolls weren't falling for that trick a second time. 23:31:00 - We find Looker gambling. We also have a rare candy. Time to faff about~ Episode 6 - Saving Private Shinx Bidoof 00:00:00 - We rejoin our hero in the Game Corner, as the Mob attempts to faff away the hours until Shinx , still in the Daycare, reaches level 41. Party: Golbat , KK Roy , Sunbrella , Bronzor , Flareon , Bidoof . Badges: 3/8. 00:20:00 - Shinx has hit level 41. We now make our return to the Daycare. 01:00:00 - We're daycare shuffling. Togepi has no attacks, so it's going in. 02:00:00 - The Daycare shuffling has become a war between people that want to use the Daycare, and those who want the PC. 08:33:00 - We head to the Safari Zone, not willing to get Bidoof out of the PC yet. 08:36:00 - We catch a Bibarel, cue calls to abandon Bidoof and use the PC. 08:59:00 - Safari Game ends due to using all the balls. Haul includes: 3 Bibarel, 3 Wooper, 2 Quagsire, and a Tropius. Holy PC Bait. 11:16:00 - Bronzor has contracted Pokerus, the chat is pleased... and terrified. 11:41:00 - Pokerus spreads to Bidoof #2 12:03:00 - We're in the game corner again. This must be the quarantine zone. 13:57:00 - Back in the Veilstone Gym... 16:15:00 - Maylene finally beaten, but no evolution thanks to Jorsun. Badges: 4/8 19:23:30 - Update. We're in the middle of another Daycare shuffle. Tempers are starting to boil over, people are proposing everything from ditching Bidoof, to ditching Golbat, to just dumping everyone in the PC and starting over. 19:56:00 - Virus Report. Togepi has Pokerus, Roselia doesn't. This is in addition to Bronzor and Bidoof. UPDATE: Shinx does as well. 20:28:00 - Daycare shuffle ends for the final time. Togepi is in, and the Chat is never looking back. 20:42:50 - Courtesy of Live Updater yelnaX: Recap By the way, final party after leaving the daycare (levels in brackets): Roselia (41), Shinx (44), Flareon (24), Bronzor (33), Bidoof (31) and Golbat (33). In that order. 21:29:00 - We aid Dawn in getting her Pokedex back. Despote not having checkpointed, Golbat sweeps the Galactic Grunts with AIr Cutter. 22:21:00 - We obtain the Coin Purse. That's bad, as using the slots will lock the game until streamer intervenes to fix it. 23:04:30 - Welcome to the underground. Please enjoy your stay, and hope there's no fire traps. We don't have a mic command. 23:08:00 - We get a Red Sphere from our first dig. No Helix Fossil yet. 23:17:25 - Bye underground, hopefully we don't see you again. We were too close to that softlock trap. 23:27:00 - Whole party now has Pokerus. Let's play in our pool of bonus EVs like Scrooge McDuck. 23:36:00 - Streamer is running a backup right now, is causing lag on the input stream for the game. Currently at 10% so the next few hours will be "relaxation hours." 23:57:00 - We engage Pearl, this isn't gonna end well. Episode 7 - 101 Ways to Faff 00:00:00 - We join our Hero locked in not-so-deadly combat with Pearl. Bidoof striking the winning blow, and once again proving that 3/6ths of the team is crazy clutch. Party: Sunbrella , Sparkles , Bronzor , Flareon , Bidoof , Golbat . Badges: 4/8. 00:27:00 - Gym? What Gym? I just see Shinx using Discharge over and over again. Too bad we still can't get it to evolve. 01:34:47 - Crasher Wake engaged for the first time. Let's hope we don't have to do that puzzle again. 01:39:39 - Roselia goes in early, dies fast, leaves nothing left to content with Quagsire's ground attacks. We black out. 03:17:00 to 03:44:00 - Another Safari Game! 05:07:00 to 05:38:00 - A third Safari Game. Pretty sure we have more Bibarel now than levels left on Bidoof. 05:39:00 to 06:16:00 - Fourth Safari Game. 06:16:00 to 06:42:00 - Fifth Safari Game. 11:09:00 - Daycare shuffle resumes. This thing is worse than the PC in Emerald. 12:58:00 - Daycare shuffle ends? Bronzor gets to play with blocks and read books train while Togepi gets to faint a lot. 14:31:00 - Entered Wayward Cave. Begin the grind! Goal is to get to the partner trainer so we can grind Flareon up to at least 40, preferably 50. 16:41:07 - Faffing continues. Flareon is still only level 24. Talk of alternative ways to get a Bibarel is growing. 17:07:00 - Togepi goes ahead and learns Rock Smash for us. Oops... 18:52:48 - Still faffing, and possibly lost, but mostly faffing. Flareon is still only level 24, Bidoof has not evolved. 20:09:15 - Still faffing, not lost, still faffing. Flareon fainted again, still stuck at 24, Bidoof not evolved. Chat is rioting. Plans might be to go back to the daycare and swap Bronzor with Flareon. 21:41:30 - Trying to grind the Wayward Cave. I say trying because Flareon keeps dying instead of getting experience. RIP that poor Slowbro in Stadium. 22:06:30 - Chat's broken, it's only letting a few people chat. Hope is we can evolve during this time. Also, SHINY GEODUDE OMGWTFBBQ ! 22:30:00 - We reached Mira, she'll heal us after every battle like Cheryl did in Eterna Forest. Now the grind can really begin. Episode 8 - The Bidoof, the Troll, and the Faffing 00:00:00 - We rejoin our hero in the Wayward Cave, working on grinding along with Mira. The hope is to get Flareon to 40, maybe 50, and also evolve Bidoof. Party: Sunbrella , Sparkles , Flareon , Bidoof , Golbat , KK Roy . Badges: 4/8. 00:47:46 - Still grinding, it's not going too fast or too well. Chat's debating between putting Flareon in front or giving up. Blitzed IRC is debating contingency plans in case Bidoof cannot evolve. There's a growing feeling that Bibarel won't happen. 00:59:37 - "Botting is wrong" - Chat. The more you know . 02:42:00 - We went back and withdrew Bronzor from the daycare. The party is back to normal. Now the question is what to do next. 04:40:00 - No real idea what the plan is right not outside of teach some TMs. Oh, and Stadium broke. 04:46:00 - Stadium fixed in record time. Strike that. The Blue team was fixed, Red went in with only two Pokemon. 04:52:15 - Rock Smash AND Fire Blast taught to Flareon.... now what? 04:55:23 -Stadium has undergone a critical failure and no longer shows up on the stream. Finally was reset about a minute later. For real. 06:34:00 - Crasher Wake defeated, the timeline man was asleep for this so don't expect a huge recap. Badges: 5/8. Around 08:00:00 - We finally softlocked the game by gambling. No access to Y means no exiting the slots. Stream goes up and down wildly as Streamer works on a solution. 08:38:00 - Streamer implements Start and Y for us. Time to go underground every 5 minutes! Or not, we seem to be trying to change what's registered. 14:30:00 - Bidoof hits level 40, still no evolution. Talk of backup plans reaches nearly critical mass. 16:36:00 - Chat erupts into mass A spam during battle to try and defeat the trolls posting B. It was beautiful, but our foe cannot miss despite the fog. 17:24:00 - Flareon levels, doesn't learn bite. Mass rioting ensues, chat seems near the breaking point. 19:18:00 - We beat Cyrus and obtain surf. We have now hit the surf wall, the game cannot continue until Bidoof evolves. Chat begins to riot for Democracy. 21:49:00 - Chat spams B so hard, celebrates so hard, it seems that trolls now control chat. Episode 9 - The War of the Doof: Return of the Surfer 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero in Veilstone City, where the name of the game is waste time. Waste time and pray Bidoof can evolve. Already calls to just give up and use the PC are growing... Party: Flareon , Sunbrella , Sparkles , Bidoof , Bronzor , Golbat . Badges: 5/8. 01:14:32 - We finish with gambling for now, wandering around town. 01:31:00 - Back at the casino. Other goals before the Daycare/PC Shuffle include: Contest, Poffins, Safari Zone. 01:44:00 - Out of the casino. This is about the level of excitement so far today. 03:36:00 - It's a war between three sides now. People who want to continue faffing by doing Contests, people who want to continue progress by going to the Daycare, and followers of Nyxsi who want to finally visit the PC. Nobody's winning, it's a tug of war. 05:27:00 - Got the Poffin Case! 06:10:00 - We're buying a metric crapton of Mail now to protect our party from the PC. 10:00:00 - In the past two hours, we have bought 117 Bloom Mails, got TM88 (Pluck), given a Super Repel to Roselia and traded berries for accessories. We have caught a Bidoof (Lv.12, female, called 066 QG6) and a Budew (Lv12, male, named G0SSSLLQQ0) as well. 11:22:00 - Gave Shinx some Bloom Mail. 12:10:00 - Gave Roselia some Bloom Mail. 12:52:00 - Now Bronzor gets Bloom Mail. 14:16:00 - We take the plunge into the PC... 14:35:00 - We release Nappaw , the trolls have won. We have no surfer now. 15:33:00 - After nearly an hour of the Trolls ruling TPP, we defeat them once and for all. Bibarel captured! 16:00:00 - Question now is do we want to level our new 19 Bibarel up some, or just teach it surf and continue with the game. 18:13:15 - Bibarel forgets Defense Curl, learns SURF! 19:53:50 - We visit Mom on Mother's day. Chat immediately starts talking dirty to her... Stay classy, chat. Stay classy. 20:48:00 - Reached Canalave City! Oh how glorious it is! 21:29:00 - The first battle of Emperors. (Napoleon VS Empoleon) 21:32:30 - Roselia beats out Empoleon. Time for her to face her fully-evolved form. 21:35:10 - With a bit of luck, and parahax, Roselia prevails over Roserade. Pearl is defeated again! 21:40:00 - Iron Island and Riley reached. Time to grind our whole team up to level 40! 23:49:00 - Still grinding, caught a graveler! Episode 10 - Ironman Training 00:00:00 - We rejoin our hero on Iron Island, after finally learning Surf! The Mob is looking to acquire the Shiny Stone deep inside the island, but first has plans to grind Flareon, Bronzor, and Golbat up to the levels of Shinx and Roselia. Party: Flareon , Sunbrella , Bronzor , Sparkles , Golbat , Agent 006 . Badges: 5/8. 02:31:00 - Flareon hits level 43, nearly declines learning Fire Fang about 5 times, but finally learns it over Fire Spin. 05:49:00 - Beat the Galactic Grunts and save Iron Island! 05:58:00 - Shiny Stone obtained! 07:13:00 - Sunbrella evolved into Roserade! Chew on that, B trolls. 08:48:00 - With our newly grinded Flareon and evolved Roselia, we take down Byron! Too bad Shinx still can't evolve and knows only 1 attack... Badges: 6/8. 14:59:00 - "A MAGIKARP is weakly flopping about...". Oh the humanity! 15:00:00 - Valor Cavern entered. 15:04;00 - Remember when we took 24 hours to beat Jupiter? We took down Saturn in all of 4 minutes. 15:07:00 - Exit Valor Cavern, the MAGIKARP are still weakly flopping about... 16:12:00 (Approx.) - Twitch breaks the chat system, only mobile chat can do inputs. Immediately we are walking to the PC... 16:53:00 - Normal chat is spamming MILF, seems the bot is MIA. 16:56:43 - Chat has gone full 4chan, copypasta, MILF, ASCII... it's all there. 17:35:50 - Everything is still broken. If you want a guide to get into Mobile chat, check here: http://www.reddit.com/r/twitchplayspokemon/comments/25e6n7/how_to_get_on_mobile_chat_for_dummies/ 19:03:00 - Bibarel fainted! No, before you ask, chat is not fixed. Please refer to the above link for information on how to keep playing. 19:39:00 - Streamer speaks! He's getting in touch with Twitch about the chat issues, no ETA on a fix. At least this is helping grind Flareon still... 19:53:00 - "Twitchplayspokemon: this is the second time TPP has been mobile chat only, the first time was during the start of Crystal where the primary chat got overloaded" : "Twitchplayspokemon: I spent an email to Twitch, they said they're looking into it" : "Twitchplayspokemon: TPP runs in a data center, too... " 19:59:00 - Reports are that Moobot is working. Spam all but ends. 20:43:00 - "TwitchPlaysPokemon: Twitch support is annoyingly unresponsive, if you want the chat to be fixed quicker you could try spamming their Twitter" 21:53:00 - "Twitchplayspokemon: the server running the IRC gateway is down for maintenance, no ETA on its return" 23:16:00 - We evolved Bronzor into Bronzong! Thanks, Nyxsi! 23:50:00 - Twitchplayspokemon: I asked Twitch to switch the chat back from the event server (combining both chats into mobile chat) but I haven't heard back : Twitchplayspokemon: you can try complaining on Twitter I guess Episode 11 - Halftime 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero stuck on Route 212, as PC Chat remains down and Mobile Chat is stuck in a near-even tug of war between the Trolls living there and the people trying to avoid the PC. Party: Flareon , Golbat , Bronzong , Agent 006 , Sunbrella , Sparkles . Badges: 6/8. 00:40:00 - It has been approx. 4 hours since Streamer contacted Twitch on the issue. It has been over 8 hours since the problem started. No solution in sight. 00:02:47 - "Twitchplayspokemon: still haven't heard anything from Twitch" 03:45:00 - We leave the swamp at last, people deciding to test the amount of trolls left in Mobile Chat after the evolution of Bronzor. 05:54:00 - We wander our way to Lake Verity 06:13:00 - Mars defeated again! 09:47:00 - Streamer has taken down command inputs, turned on Stadium audio, and left it run... 16:15:43 - 24 hours since PC chat first went down HYPE! 17:09:00 - "We're looking into site issues. Thanks for your reports and patience!" - Twitch. GG Twitch, only took 25 hours to figure out there was a problem. 18:04:00 - "TwitchPlaysPokemon: if you think 24hours+ for a chat connectivity issue is unreasonable be sure to tell Twitch what you think" : If you're wondering, you can tweet Twitch using @Twitch and @TwitchSupport 18:47:00 - TwitchPlaysPokemon resumes! 18:55:50 - Mobile and PC Chats have merged. This angers the trolls, is great news to everyone else tired of segregation in chat. 19:06:20 - We encounter Pearl again, and he teaches us about Rock Climb. 20:40:00 - Well we solved the Snowpoint Gym puzzle. Color me impressed, I thought that'd be a moment for Democracy to kick in. 20:50:30 - Froslass outspeeds Flareon, the slayer of Ice. Black out to Candice, but don't worry. We'd gone in with only 25% health on Flareon anyway. 22:57:48 - Flareon levels up, doesn't learn Smog. The Slayer of Ice takes down Candice! Badges: 7/8. Episode 12 - Team Galactic 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero in Mt.Cornet heading to the Daycare to teach Rock Climb to Bibarel. After that, Galactic HQ! Party: Flareon , Moonbat , Bronzong , Agent 006 , Sunbrella , Sparkles . Badges: 7/8. 01:07:00 - Daycare shuffle and HM teaching begins. 01:53:00 - Shuffle ends painlessly, Bibarel learning Rock Climb over Water Gun and is now holding the EXP Share. Beautifully done, chat. 04:01:54 - First use of Rock Climb out of combat. To pick up TM29 Psychic, a great find for Bronzong! 08:27:00 - Arrived at Veilstone after having visited the final lake. 10:34:00 - Entered Galactic HQ. 11:21:00 - Listened to Cyrus do his best Obama impression. 11:25:00 - Stole a random Grunt's Pokedoll.... from out of their very bed. 11:38:00 - First battle with Cyrus. 12:04:00 - Cyrus defeated, Master Ball obtained. 13:47:00 - Chasing Cyrus to the Spear Pillar. Time to finally face the dreaded Democracy Ledge... 13:53:00 - Wasted the Master Ball on a Wild Geodude. Hey, considering how those Gen 3 Master Balls worked for us, this was an upgrade! 16:35:00 - Beat the Democracy Ledge WITHOUT DEMOCRACY! After only 10 failures. 17:34:00 - Reached Mt.Coronet Summit.... there's bizarre ghosts following us through the grass. 18:03:35 - Forget what I'd said earlier, we just blacked out. Back to the Democracy Ledge! 21:14:53 - Still trying to navigate Mt.Coronet peak without dying, getting lost, etc. Shinx is the only Pokemon currently down, so if we make it chances are we see the Distortion World. Dongstortion World Hype! 21:27:00 - Spear Pillar HYPE! 21:45:15 - Distortion World here we come! 22:00:00 - Wandering the Distortion World. No sense of direction, no chat leaders, no Wild Pokemon. Just us and a near-infinite loop of Bronzong's call. 23:37:30 - We're trying to solve the final(?) strength puzzle, but nobody knows what to do with it and commands are all over the place. So not much is getting done... Episode 13 - Welcome to Hell 00:00:00 - We rejoin our Hero in the mysterious Distortion World. Trying to push the boulders into their final resting spots in order to face Giratina. T-minus 3 hours until chat goes down for maintenance. Party: Agent 006 , Solareon , Sparkles , Bronzong , Moonbat , Sunbrella . Badges: 7/8. 00:12:00 (approx.) - Stream? Stream!? STREAM!!! Oh, there it is. Phew, thought maintenance started early. 01:10:40 - We beat the strength puzzle, and immediately it saves to State 1. 01:25:30 - White out to Cyrus. Back to the Democracy Ledge, Mt.Coronet Summit, and the Distortion World... 02:00:00 - Working on grinding the team, Bibarel especially. This will take a while. 04:31:00 - Remember that maintenance? Never happened. What did happen is Solareon-Sparkles OTP got torpedo'd by Solareon and 006 having a baby in the daycare. Bidoof with Rock Smash, not bad genes. 10:32:00 - Now not to alarm anyone, but the game has froze while saving and our save file miiiiiight be corrupted, Honestly, It may be time to PANIC! 16:18:00 - UPDATE: Still no word from Streamer, he should be around soon. If you wanna know what we're up against, here's a rough flowchart of potential outcomes. 17:22:00 - Stream paused for real.... moment of truth.... 17:24:00 - Stream up, back at the Daycare. Shinx and Bibarel are in it, our team is Bronzong/Golbat/Roserade/Flareon. Seems the Egg remains canon. 21:30:00 - Still working on our original goal of grinding the party. So far all we're accomplishing is throwing Pokeballs so they can't be used on Cyrus. 21:38:00 - Saved without crashing the game! Category:Generation 4